Time To Grow Up
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Before Mamma Mia- When Donna finds out she's pregnant with Sophie, the most important thing on her mind is not who the father is.... but how is she going to tell her mother? Just a oneshot, bit of fun :


Chapter One

A/N: Well, I was suddenly hit by a flash of inspiration so I thought I would write this one shot, hope you like it, dedicated to Mel and Mom Love you both very very very much

*

_What am I going to do... what am I going to say to her..._

_Hey Mom, I went on a trip to Greece, met three guys...came back pregnant. My God she won't want anything to do with me _Donna thought as she slowly pulled up to the small suburban house belonging to her Mother... her Father died in a car accident when she was 5 so she didn't really remember him.

Donna's mother Louisa Sheridan, was a hard-nosed character, a very strict Christian who appeared to have no sympathy or remorse for anyone, she kept herself to herself and was extremely self conscious as to what people thought of herself and her family, Donna and her mother never had the closest relationship... often there were fights and harsh words spoken, but at the end of it all they made up, simply because Donna was her only daughter and she didn't have anyone else, it wasn't all bad times, there were the hugs, the kisses and the love that they shared. Donna prayed her Mother would remember those times and forgive her for what she had done as she stepped across the cobble stoned path, regularly swept, she gazed at the small front lawn planted with bright flowers, these were the envy of their neighbours. Louisa liked to keep her garden tidy and neat, it was really the only hobby she had when Donna was away touring with the Dynamo's, and it showed.

Donna took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles on the door three times, and almost immediately the door flung open, and there stood her Mother, her arms wide open. Louisa was very beautiful and it was plainly obvious who Donna took after, with her soft blonde ringlets, deep green eyes and charming smile, you could have mistaken them both for sisters, rather than mother and daughter.

"Donna darling!" Louisa cried as Donna walked into her arms, savouring each moment as if it was the last embrace they would ever exchange... and Donna knew after she had told her Mom what had happened, it very well might be.

"Hey Mom...it's great to see you." Donna smiled hugging her warmly. Louisa ushered her inside as Donna sat at the kitchen table.

"Donna that is so unhygienic... sit on the chair young lady." Her Mother scolded, Donna rolled her eyes but didn't want to upset her Mother even more so she pulled up a chair and sat uncomfortably.

"So darling... how was your trip?" Louisa asked sitting down on the opposite chair and staring at her... it was a piercing stare, almost as if she knew Donna was hiding something...maybe she did, maybe her maternal instinct kicked in.

"It was great Mom... but I came to talk to you about something..." Donna trailed off sighing, knowing that this was probably the most difficult thing she had ever had to do in her life.

"Yes... I could tell something was wrong. What have you done this time Donna?" Her mother asked sighing. Donna maybe thought it was best to leave out the pregnancy and start with something that had been playing on her mind ever since she found out the unexpected news of her pregnancy, _Sam_.

"Well I met a guy...his name is Sam, and I know that you're a strict Christian and everything...but I loved him and I really thought he was the one so we..." Donna was cut short by her Mother's hand silencing her.

"So you slept with him." She finished. Donna blushed at her Mother's upright attitude and nodded, she couldn't manage to say yes... after the knife Sam had pierced through her heart she didn't even want to mention his name, but knew it was inevitable.

"Well... I can't say I'm not disappointed Donna... because I thought you were better than that, but I do understand that times are changing... So where is he, has he not come with you?" She asked, just the words from her mother drove tears to Donna's eyes as she tried to disguise a quiet sob as clearing her throat. Louisa could see she had touched a sensitive subject and put her arm supportively around her daughter, who obviously needed her comfort.

"He's in New York." Donna managed to stammer out. _Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought, but let's wait till I drop the bombshell first..._

"Why New York darling... isn't he here with you?" Louisa questioned, wanting to know the whole story.

"N-no, he left me to go back to his fiancé...but I swear it Mom, I had no idea, and as soon as I found out I told him where to go." Donna rushed as she tensed waiting for shouting to erupt, but much to her surprise she just tutted and held her close.

"I know it must hurt darling...but you are better off without him if it's the way he treated you." Louisa comforted. Donna knew this emotion wasn't going to last and wanted to get it over with.

"But Mom... I need him here... I'M PREGNANT!" Donna sobbed as Louisa recoiled from her like she was poison. A look of fury flashed upon her face as she tried to control her temper.

"Well he should step up to his responsibilities as a father... but I am so angry with you Donna-Marie Sheridan." She raged rubbing her forehead with her hand. _Now is the best time to say it... get it all out in the open_ Donna thought and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if he is the father." She admitted. Louisa gasped and stared at her daughter in disbelief.

"There was another person you slept with... someone else who could have conceived this baby???" She cried her voice rising by the moment. Donna actually felt scared of her mother, she had never seen her this angry, but felt she needed to know the truth .

"Another two men." She whispered, thought it was loud enough for her Mother to hear, Louisa stood up and flung a glass on the table across the kitchen so it smashed into tiny shards. Donna let out a small scream.

"Mom please stop it, I know I messed up..." Donna was cut short again by Louisa's screaming.

"MESSED UP? MESSED UP DONNA? YOU SLEPT WITH THREE MEN WHOM NON YOU WERE MARRIED TO, CONCEIVED A CHILD, AND NOW YOUR STANDING HERE TELLING ME YOU SIMPLY MESSED UP YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU WILL GET RID OF THAT LITTLE MISTAKE YOU CALL A BABY BEFORE THE NEIGHBOURHOOD HEARS!" She raged. Donna had heard enough.

"For God's sake Mom! I HAVE JUST TOLD YOU THE BIGGEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME, LOOKING FOR YOUR SUPPORT, AND YOU TELL ME TO GET RID OF MY BABY BECAUSE OF WHAT A FEW PEOPLE WILL SAY!" Donna yelled back, standing up and facing her Mother at a close distance.

"You get rid of that baby or you don't bother coming back!" Louisa shouted giving Donna an ultimatum. Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked shocked.

"Mom I need your help... I don't know how to take care of myself...let alone a baby, I know I was wrong in getting pregnant, I assure you those weren't my intentions... but it happened and no way will I get rid of my unborn child, I need your help... we need your help." Donna cried putting her hand protectively over her stomach, as if an attempt to block out her Mother's voice from her unborn baby's ears.

"You and that little mistake are nothing to do with me now, if you are old enough to conceive a baby, then you are old enough to look after it yourself." Louisa shouted. Donna couldn't believe those own words would come out of her Mother's mouth, Donna knew she could be heartless and less than sympathetic...but she never thought she could be so cruel to anyone... let alone her daughter.

"WELL FINE! I LOVE MY BABY, I WILL GIVE HER EVERYTHING I HAVE AND MORE, MORE THAN YOU EVER GAVE ME!" Donna cried before storming out of the house and running into the car whilst speeding off. She drove around for a while, contemplating whether that argument with her mother really happened or if she had just imagined it, but one thing was for sure, she didn't need anyone... not Sam, not Bill, not Harry, and certainly not her Mother.

_It's just me and you from now on baby, don't be scared, I won't let anything happen to you. _Donna silently promised before driving back to KaloKairi.

*

Okay hope you liked it :) reviews


End file.
